


Once Upon a Dream

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Reader has seen Merle around Woodbury. They have not interacted much, but he has found his way into her dreams. After awhile dreams become reality.





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Was written as part of a disney song writing challenge. I chose the song "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty. Story doesn't really follow the song all that much, but it's what sparked the idea.

It was a quiet, sunny day. A slight breeze came over your shoulders from the vent above your head, sending a shiver down your body. The Georgia heat had been bad, and it worried you. But before you had time to dwell on it, a ding came from the kitchen. Getting up from the couch, you stretched your body, hands rising over your head and the heels of your bare feet lifting off the dark, cherry wood floors.

Walking over to the stove, you hit the button to turn off the timer and grabbed some potholders to pull out the roast that had been cooking. Setting it on the counter to rest, you reached up to open the cabinets, grabbed two plates, and walked over to the small wooden table to set them down. Going back to grab some glasses, the unmistakable click of metal from the front door hit your ears. Keeping busy setting the table, you weren’t the least bit shocked when a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist a minute later. Smiling to yourself, you instinctively grabbed a hold of them.

“Your home early,” you said.

“Mmm,” he responded, pulling an arm away to lift your hair so he could kiss the soft skin of your neck underneath. 

“Boss let us go. Gettin too hot out there even for him.” the man mumbled.

“Good,” you said. “I worry about you out there.” Turning around you smiled up at him, your arms feeling how warm his body was from the hot, summer days. You ran a hand up to one of his red tinged cheeks and he let out a sigh at the cool touch.

“Dinner’s not ready yet,” you told him.

“S'alright. I can think of a way ta occupy my time,” he smiled. A mischievous gleam appeared in his deep blue eyes. He moved forward, pinning your body between him and the table, and leaned down to kiss you. His hands roamed over you before lifting the shirt off your body. He groaned when he realized you were without a bra. Rough, sun worn hands glided over your sides, running up to cup your breasts, kneading them and teasing your nipples.

Moaning at the feeling, his hands traveled down to the white denim shorts you were wearing. Undoing the silver button and zipper, a hand dipped inside and cupped your mound. The man groaned at the warmth between your legs, his middle finger sliding up and down your slit through the thin fabric.

You whimpered at his touch. He knew exactly how to tease you and you wanted more. His hands slid into the waistband of your underwear, slipping them down along with your shorts so that you were completely naked. Your body tingled with arousal standing in front of him, while he was still fully dressed. He grabbed you by the waist, lifting you and setting you down on the edge of the table. His hands traveled over the tops of your thighs to your knees and spread your legs, opening yourself to him. A rumbled groan came from his chest when he saw how wet you were, and he quickly undid the belt and zipper to his jeans. Lowering them enough for his cock to spring free he stood in between your legs. Biting your lip in anticipation, he teased your folds by running the head of his cock up and down your slit.

“Please,” you whispered, gasping at the feeling. You looked up into those sinful blue eyes of his and begged again. He grabbed hold of your waist and drug your body closer to the edge of the table. One of your arms wrapped around his neck, while you leaned back on the other to keep your balance. He spread your legs as far as they could go and guided his cock into you. Gasping, your body lifted off the table slightly as he filled you.

“Fuck baby,” his voice low and raspy. “Ya feel so good.”

He started slow, wanting to enjoy the way you felt around him, and let out small groans of pleasure with every thrust. Your fingers grasped at the base of his neck pulling him closer. A particular deep thrust caused a loud moan to escape you, but it was drowned out when he captured your lips with his. Your hand on the table was getting numb from supporting your weight so you tugged on the man more. His body following your path as you laid down on the table. Looking up at him, his face was overcome in pleasure. His hooded eyelids took in your naked body sprawled out on the table for him, while his strong jaw hung open trying to catch his breath.

You were almost there. The tension built in your lower stomach every time his cock rhymically pounded into you, causing the table to creak at each thrust. The warmth started to spread in your body, when in the distance your ears picked up on another knocking that was out of rhythm with the table. It grew louder and louder and you felt yourself losing touch with your surroundings. The man in front of you, that you seemed so comfortable with, blurred in your view.

“Come on, wake up sleeping beauty!” a voice called.

Your eyes shot open at the sound. Birds chirped from the open window in the tiny room, and you stared at the cobwebbed covered ceiling above you. Heart pounding in your chest, reality slowly sunk back in as the humid Georgia air hit your face and you realized you had been dreaming.

“Come on!” The voice boomed again, knocking on the door. “Governor wants to see you. Ya don’t want to keep him waiting.”

The Governor. You hated your meetings with him. The man was nuts, but only you seemed to notice. Everyone else just played along with his games. Rubbing your hands over your face, you groaned before slowly rolling out of bed and slipping back into your jeans. When you opened the door, Caesar was leaning against the frame waiting for you.

“Bout time. What took you so long?” he asked with a sly smile on his face.

“Nothing,” you said walking around him and heading towards the staircase.

“Really? Cause it sure sounded like something was going on in there.”

You paused on the top step at his words.

_Crap._

Your heart started racing, not knowing what your body could have been doing as you dreamed about the blue eyed man.

“It was nothing, just a nightmare,” you said and continued down the stairs.

“Hmm,” you heard Caesar mutter under his breath. “Didn’t sound like no nightmare to me.”

You managed to stay a couple feet ahead of him as you walked towards the center of town, where you saw the towering figure of the Governor. Looking around the area, you were relieved to see that the blue eyed man wasn’t there. He had joined Woodbury a couple months ago and quickly worked his way up as one of the Governor’s right hand men. You only saw him in passing, always seeming to catch him when something vulgar came out of his mouth. He’d smile at you, and you would roll your eyes walking away. All you knew about him was that his name started with an ‘M.’ Something like Mark, no Mike, or was it Matt?

“Merle!” the Governor shouted over your shoulder.

“Whatchu need Gov?” a raspy voiced called. The stride of his boots on the broken concrete ground drew nearer, and your palms began sweating. The man reached the three of you and stood just behind your left. You avoided looking at him, your brain still reminding you of what you had been dreaming about only a half hour ago.

“Been a change of plans,” the Governor spoke. “Thompson’s fallen ill. I need you on the night shift with (y/n) till he gets better.”

“What?!” you called out before you could stop yourself. The Governor looked down at you, his cold gray eyes scolding you for questioning his orders.

“Is there a problem?” he asked.

You calmed yourself before speaking, knowing if you bursted out again it would mean trouble. “I just don’t understand why I can’t take watch myself. To be honest, Thompson wasn’t much help, Governor. So I don’t see why I need…him.” You paused glancing back at the older man. Your eyes briefly caught his and heat rushed to your cheeks. Those damn eyes.

“Aww come on now, sugar. I ain’t all that bad,” you heard him say behind you.

“Now (y/n),” the Governor said. “It’s always been protocol for two people to be on watch. If you want to be by yourself, might I suggest inventory duty? Otherwise, Dixon’s on watch with ya till further notice.”

He didn’t wait for your reply.

“Jackass” you muttered under your breath when he and Caesar were out of earshot.

Merle walked up to you and introduced himself. You were cordial enough, but mostly kept your mouth shut. It was one thing to have dreams about him and keep your distance, but being thrown together and having to actually be near him was causing your mind to malfunction. If he ever found out….

“I’m sure we can find a way to occupy our time,” he said. His tongue poked the side of his cheek while he smirked. His blue eyes wandered up and down your body, pausing momentarily at your chest, before meeting your face again. You ignored him and walked away, not wanting to deal with him until you had to.

Merle chuckled to himself watching you walk away, the sway of your hips mesmerizing to him. He had seen you around Woodbury and couldn’t deny he wanted you. Flashes of the dreams he’d had about you, riding his cock while your tits bounced up and down in front of him, ran through his mind. Sometimes he’d wake up with such arousal that he’d have to take care of himself as soon as he became aware of the real world. Thinking about it now made his cargo pants tighten and he had to turn his head away, forcing himself to return to work.

———————————-

Night fell and butterflies swirled in your stomach as you walked to the front of town. Climbing the ladder to the top of the old trailer that blocked Woodbury from the outside world, you saw no sign of Merle yet. Relieving the two residents from their shift, you stood facing away from the town staring out into the wild darkness. You liked the night watch because it was a generally peaceful time. Thompson usually kept to himself and the risk of walkers was low enough you could relax in the lawn chair without much worry.

A soft, humid breeze combed through you and the creak of the ladder sounded behind you. You turned to see a knife sticking up in the air, followed by a hand, and then the redneck’s face. He smiled as the rest of his body appeared from the bottom of the trailer.

“Evening,” he said when he reached the top. Nodding your head, you turned away, planting yourself in the lawn chair doing your best to avoid the very large presence in front of you.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” he asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. “Depends on who I’m talkin to.”

Merle huffed a laugh at your statement. He walked around the perimeter of the trailer, looking out into the surrounding woods before planting himself on the ledge. Swinging his legs over the side, he reached into the tattered backpack he had brought up with him. A small glass bottle emerged and Merle licked his lips at the sight. Holding the bottle in the crook of his arm, he twisted the cap off and took a sip. He motioned the bottle to you and you declined his offer.

As the night went on, the humidity cleared and a chill ran through your body. Getting up from the chair to stretch, you bent down to grab your jacket. It was in your hand when a quick snap of a branch sounded in the distance. Merle set his bottle down and got to his feet, peering out into the darkness. After a few minutes, you both relaxed as no walkers came forward.

When you went back to putting on the jacket, you became aware of a tickling feeling on your arm. From the glow of the moonlight, you looked down to see a spider crawling across your arm. A loud yell escaped your lips and you threw your jacket forward while flailing your arms to get rid of the thing. 

“What’s wrong?” Merle turned to you concerned.

“Spider! There was a spider on my arm!” you shrieked. Merle’s furrowed eyebrows turned from disbelief and rose into amusement as your words hit him. His lips curled into a smile.

“There are hundreds of undead walkin around just outside these walls and a little spider is what gets ya jumpin?” he laughed.

“Walkers can’t hide in your clothing,” you responded, shaking your body to try and rid your arm of the light sensation still lingering where the spider trailed over your skin. “Or disappear in two seconds and then have no idea where they went.” 

Merle thought about your words and his mind flashed back to his childhood, laying in bed and listening the roaches scurry across the floor. In the darkness of the beat up old trailer, they searched for the scraps of food left all over the ground. He could still hear them after all these years and shuddered.

“Yeah, guess ya have a point,” he nodded. Bending down, he picked up your jacket hanging halfway off the trailer and shook it, making sure no other critters came out, and handed it back to you.

“Uh, thanks,” you said, surprised at the act of kindness. You took the leather jacket from him and slipped it on. The rest of the night went by with Merle making small talk with you. He even offered at one point to take complete watch so you could sleep for a little bit. You declined, telling him you took naps in the midday to make it through the night-shifts, when really you didn’t trust your sleeping self after your interaction with Caesar.

Nights went by and you started opening up to Merle more, talking about your life before the turn and how you both wound up in Woodbury.

“Ya don’t seem to like too much company, that why ya prefer the night shift?” he asked.

“I guess,” you sighed. “As long as it keeps me away from the Governor.”

“Yeah, Ol’ Gov’s off his rockers,” Merle nodded his head.

“So then why do you follow his orders?” you asked. “You don’t seem like the type to take shit from people.”

There was a long pause.

“My brother,” he finally said. “Governor says he’ll let me go out on my own, search around the area for him.”

“Oh.”

That wasn’t the answer you were expecting from the boisterous redneck. Merle had mentioned his brother a couple of times, but never said anything about looking for him. Now it made sense why he would go along with all the crazy missions the Governor initiated.

“You know you don’t owe him anything, right?” you said softly, not wanting the words to hit him the wrong way. “Just because he helped you out during a rough patch, doesn’t mean you owe him your life.”

Merle listened to your words, but didn’t answer. 

———————————-

Word got to you that Thompson was feeling better and that he would resume night shift with you the following day. A part of you was disappointed in the news. You liked having your nights with Merle. Over the last few weeks, the man from your dreams became a reality, a real person, and you admittingly found yourself liking that person. You weren’t sure if you’d ever see Merle as much again. 

That night when you climb the ladder of the trailer, your eyes lit up at what was before you.

“Thought we’d celebrate tonight,” Merle said, reaching for your hand to help you up the rest of the way. A red and black checkered blanket sat on the ground with multiple, small bags of potato chips spread around it. In the center was a large bottle of whiskey.

“Found it on a run. Was saving it for a special occasion,” he joked.

Two hours into your shift and you and Merle couldn’t stop laughing. You hadn’t felt this good in a long time. The more you and Merle talked, the more you both began letting your mouths run, and admitting to things you wouldn’t normally, or soberly.

“Remember, remember when you told me about that dog?” you mumbled after taking another shot of whiskey. The liquid sizzling down your throat and warming your body.

“What dog?” Merle laughed.

“Ya know, the dog with three legs you saw!”

Merle smiled at you shaking his head.

“You don’t remember?” you asked. “We were laying on the couch…” you stopped yourself before finishing the sentence. Now you remembered, that never happened. Already flushed from the alcohol, you felt your cheeks turn three shades darker.

“Nevermind, was just a dream,” you said clearing your throat.

Noticing the change in your demeanor, Merle decided to have a little fun.

“So what else happens in these dreams of yours, huh?” he questioned with the most shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“What? Nnnothing!” you responded abruptly, peeling the label on the dark glass bottle.

“Come onnn,” he teased. “Tell me!”

You wanted to sprint down the ladder. Just admitting to Merle you dreamed about him was embarrassing enough, but you didn’t want to give him the wrong idea. Deciding to own up to it, you thought you could possibly steer the topic in another direction.

“Well, there’s air conditioning,” you finally said. Laughing a little at the situation you were in. “And running water in our house”

“Our house? We together in your dreams?”

_Shit._

“Huh?” you asked, pretending to not have heard his words.

“We together?” he repeated. Your eyes grew wide as you took another sip from the bottle, using the back of your hand to wipe your mouth. Your silence told Merle everything he needed to know.

“Yeah, I bet we are,” he said. “Bet you’ve dreamed some other things too, haven’t cha?”

Your heart was humming. Merle knew your secret and was just teasing it out of you. Your eyes didn’t know where to land. They wandered down to your hands, up to the sky, over at Merle and then away. Merle scooted closer to you, his voice was lower and his southern drawl more pronounced.

“I fuck ya?”

Your body froze. Merle could see the rapid rise and fall of your chest and smiled to himself.

“Bet I fuck ya real good, don’t I?”

He was mere centimeters away from you now, and your breathing hitched at his words. He leaned in, his mouth brushing over your ear. The short hairs on his chin scratching your cheek and sending a shiver down your spine.

“Wanna find out for real?” he whispered. Closing your eyes, you gasped. You couldn’t deny it anymore. Slowly, you turned your head towards him. His eyes, glowing from the moonlight, were filled with lust.

“Merle,” you said breathily. The next thing you knew his lips were on yours. Tasting the whiskey lingering on his mouth, a rush of heat ran through your body. Parting your lips to deepen the kiss, his tongue slowly explored your mouth. Shifting his body, Merle squeezed your knee, then let his hand run up and down your thigh torturously slow. The motion causing you to moan at his touch. The alcohol coursing through your body mixed with Merle’s presence was intoxicating, and the outside world was shut out as your tongue swirled around his.

It took a minute for you to feel the tugging on your boot. Once your body became aware of the sensation, your ears zeroed in on a guttural growl coming from below. Instinctively your legs shot up, kicking the walker off your boot, while you broke away from Merle’s lips. Merle, not missing a beat, caught your legs and rolled you over to the other side of the trailer. He lifted his own legs, getting to his knees and stuck his knife through the walker’s head.

Overwhelmed with so many thoughts and emotions, you rose to your feet hearing the thud of the walker fall to the ground. Gathering your things, you rushed down the ladder.

“(Y/n)!” Merle called after you, wiping his blade of walker blood. He went to the top of the ladder, watching your silhouette walk away and cursed under his breath.

———————————-

The following day Thompson returned to the night shift with you and you went back to your silent watches, sitting in the frayed lawn chair and staring out into the trees.

You hadn’t spoken to Merle in days. That night played in your mind constantly and you couldn’t deny that you wanted more, but you weren’t sure what to say to him. Even if you did, getting Merle alone was impossible. He was constantly taking more orders from the Governor, leaving at dawn and returning at dusk.

It worried you when you made eye contact with him one evening on his return. The frustration in his eyes easy to read. You searched for him, switching your shift with one of the other men in town. As the sun set, you couldn’t find where he was so you reluctantly returned to your room, bringing a warm bottle of water with you and a stale muffin from the dining hall.

Opening the window in your room, you listened to the owls in the trees nearby and removed your bra and jeans to lay in bed. A loud rapping at your door made you jump.

“(Y/n)!” Merle’s raspy voiced yelled from the other side. “Open up!”

The urgency in Merle’s voice worried you and you opened the door without thinking about the state of your appearance. The burly man barged in, out of breath and pacing back and forth in the small room. 

“He’s a fucking son of a bitch! I’m gonna kill him!” Merle roared.

“Merle,” you said, moving in front of him to stop him from pacing around. “What’s wrong?”

“Fucking Governor. Did his bidding for two weeks sayin he’d let me go look for my brother. I brought it up to him tonight. He’s a fucking liar!” The veins in Merle’s neck protruded as he went on. You’d never seen him so angry before. “He ain’t letting anyone outside these walls anymore. I’m done, I’m fucking done! I can’t stay here, can’t keep doing this shit. Ya comin with me or not?!”

“What?” your shocked mind lingering on the words he just spoke.

“Ya want me?!” he yelled.

“What?” you repeated, still unable to comprehend his words.

“Ya heard me!” he huffed out, the anger still lingering in body as his shoulders rose up and down. The deep blue eyes you dreamed about so many times were piercing into yours now. This wasn’t a dream. Your lips parted to speak, and you nodded your head.

“Yes,” you whispered wide eyed.

In one, long stride Merle was in front of you, his hand fisting into your hair. His lips crashed into yours and you felt weightless. He walked you back into the room, stopping when your legs bumped into the bed. Merle spun you both around so that he sat on the bed while you stood in front of him.

“Take off your clothes,” he said while detaching the knife from his metal arm piece. Your breath hitched in your throat as your fingers toyed with the hem of your shirt. The scowl set on Merle’s face told you he wasn’t joking and it excited and terrified you at the same time.

Slowly you lifted the gray vneck up your body, revealing your stomach and then your breasts. Tossing the fabric to the ground, you finally gathered enough courage to peer up at Merle. A small groan escaped his lips as he re-positioned himself on the bed. As your eyes trailed over him, you couldn’t help but notice the bulge that had grown in his pants. The sight making you aware of just how wet you were.

Your hands slid over your sides, landing on the thin fabric of your underwear. You watched Merle’s eyes as they intensely focused on the area. The warm air set your skin on fire and a heat rushed to your cheeks. Taking a breathe, you stuck your thumbs into the sides and slowly brought them down. When they reached your knees you let go, letting the fabric slide to the floor. A feeling of deja vu overcame you. You should have been more uncomfortable being completely nude in front of Merle, but you weren’t. It felt like you had done this before.

“Come here,” Merle called. Inching your way closer to the bed, the pounding in your chest was the only thing you could hear. When you were within reach, Merle grabbed you by the waist with his metal attachment, while his hand grabbed your ass. He squeezed the soft flesh and ran his hand under your thigh, lifting your leg up onto the bed. Getting the hint, you lifted your other leg so that you straddled his lap.

Merle began kissing you again. His lips trailed over your chin, down your neck and to your chest, while his hand traveled up your body. Taking one breast in his hand, he rolled and pinched the nipple, while his mouth consumed the other. The slight stings causing pleasure to course through your body, pooling at your core.

“Mmm Merle!” you moaned. Your head rolling back while your body arched into Merle’s calloused touch. Needing more, you started grinding down on his still fully clothed lap, trying to get as much friction as you could from the fabric of his pants.

Merle groaned and his cock twitched when he felt your heat rubbing against him. His hand traced over your body, sliding down your stomach before teasing your folds. Gasping at his touch, your head snapped forward and you squeezed the base of his neck, your fingers playing with the short curls of his hair.

Merle ran a finger up and down your slit, spreading your arousal around as he explored your body. You leaned your forehead against Merle’s as anticipation took over your body. A moan escaped your lips when he finally inserted his finger, slowly stroking it back and forth.

“Ya like that, baby?” he asked. You whimpered in approval as he stuck another finger inside, spreading you open and pumping them slowly.

“Mmore,” you moaned after a few minutes, grinding harder on his hand. “I need more.”

A horny chuckle left Merle’s mouth. He enjoyed watching you beg for him and removed his fingers from you, wrapping his arm around your waist. You let out a short squeal when he turned to his side and quickly swept you onto the bed. You laid there, sprawled out on the bed, and watched as Merle got up shrugging his shoulders out of the old, button up he wore. Removing his tattered wife beater with one arm, your eyes roamed over his built frame. Merle was older than you, but had the body of a man years younger.

“Ya wanna do the honors?” he teased. “Ain’t got the patience for it tonight.”

His eyes glanced down at the zipper of his pants and you laughed. You sat up biting your lower lip, and helped Merle get out of his pants. Your hands toyed with the waistband of his boxers, tugging on the fabric to bring him closer to you. Merle hovered over your body, leaning down to kiss you and you pulled the boxers down his legs. He kicked out of them, his thick cock springing free, and climbed into bed, settling on top of you.

Your hands ran over his strong shoulders and wrapped around him. You could feel the slightly raised skin of the scars patterned across his back. Merle kissed his way down your neck and you felt his erection poking the inside of your leg.

“Merle,” you moaned lifting your hips up, letting him know you wanted him. Merle guided himself inside of you and your back arched off the mattress when he entered.

“Fuck,” he groaned pumping inside of you. Your hips rising up to meet each of his thrusts. Finally being with Merle, it didn’t take long till you could feel the first sparks of an orgasm approaching. Merle seemed to be in a rush too.

Getting to his knees, he grabbed your waist pulling you closer to him, causing your knees to almost touch your chest. He gripped one of your thighs and fell into a faster rhythm. The new angle hitting you deeper and you couldn’t hold back anymore. You screamed his name without abandon, not caring if anyone could hear you. It felt too good.

“Oh god! Ah Merle!” you gasped.

“That’s it sugar,” he grunted when he felt you squeeze around his cock. “Ya gonna come for me?”

“Yes,” you gasped, nodding your head. Your nails dug into Merle’s arms as you kept repeating the word, lost in a haze of pleasure. Merle let go of his grip on your thigh, his thumb hovering over your swollen bud and began rubbing, alternating between an up and down and circular motion.

“Yes! Ah god, Merle!” you screamed as you felt the warmth spread through your body, Merle’s touch sending you over the edge. Your body trembled underneath his frame as he continued thrusting, prolonging your orgasm.

Merle pumped in you a few more times before pulling out and coming on your stomach. He collapsed on top of you momentarily, letting out a groan in the crook of your neck. You tapped his arm when you couldn’t breath and he rolled off of you. He reached down to grab his worn wife beater and splashed some of the water from your bottle on it. He cleaned you and himself off as best he could and joined you under the covers, both of you falling asleep within a few minutes.

You woke up the next morning to soft, scratchy kisses covering your shoulder and turned onto your back. Opening your eyes, you were greeted with the deep blue ones that made your heart flutter.

“Morning,” you smiled. Merle kissed your forehead and leaned on his side while his hand wandered around your still naked body. Exploring your curves, his movements were gentle this time. Slowly his fingers trailed over your stomach, the touch making goosebumps rise on your body in the early morning light. He continued moving them down until they reached your entrance. Gently, he inserted one of his thick fingers inside of you, slowly stroking you in no rush, keeping you in a pleasurable limbo. You tried to suppress your moans, but Merle made it difficult.

In your haze, your heart dropped when a knock sounded from your door.

“Hey (y/n), ya having one of those nightmares again?” a smartass Caesar asked.

“Hell no, she’s living the dream!” Merle called back before you knew what was happening.

“Dixon?!” Caesar yelled, and you heard heavy feet sprint down the staircase. You looked up at Merle and started laughing and a wide grin spread across his face. After the giggling subsided, Merle brought you to your release, his eyes watching your every move.

“We’re gettin outta here,” he told you. His face as serious as you’d ever seen it. “Gonna find my brother, and get ya that house far away from all this. How’s that sound?”

Leaning up to kiss him, you whispered.

“Like a dream come true.”


End file.
